Talk Dirty to Me
by nowinwonderland
Summary: Eli takes advantage of the fact that Clare doesn't speak French.


**I got this idea from another fanfiction by ShootingStarOnTheHorizon but I decided to put my own twist on the idea of Eli talking dirty to Clare in French.**

 **I do not own Degrassi or the characters. Clare gets a little OOC but it's all in good fun.**

Eli and Clare were both sitting on her bed trying to work on their latest English assignment.

"Ugh!" Clare exclaimed throwing her papers down onto her lap, "I'm so sick of this assignment. Why are we even talking about French literature in an English class?"

"It's a world literature class, Clare," Eli replied chuckling at her whining, "and it's not Ms. Dawes fault that you don't understand it."

"Well I'm sorry Mr. Bilingual that I don't speak French like you do." Clare responded sticking out her tongue mockingly.

"Quels sont les autres choses que vous pouvez faire avec cette langue?"1 Eli asked the tone in his voice changing from playful to sexy.

"That's not fair!" Clare whinnied, "You know I don't understand what you just said."

"You honestly have no idea what I just said to you?" Eli asked never breaking eye contact with Clare.

"Honestly I don't." Clare replied with a look of innocence on her face. A devilish smirk graced Eli's face and Clare knew that he was going to take advantage of her lack of knowledge of the French language.

* * *

"Why won't you tell me what you said?" Clare asked as Eli got his English stuff out of his locker.

"Because where's the fun in that." Eli chuckled closing his locker, intertwining his hand with Clare's and making their way down the hall to English class. They made their way into Ms. Dawes classroom and took their usual seats, Clare in the front row and Eli sitting right behind her. As soon as she was in her seat she turned around and faced Eli.

"Do you get some sick pleasure out of torturing me?" Clare asked resting her head on her arms and looking up at Eli through her lashes.

"Vous n'avez aucune idée de la façon dont beaucoup de plaisir que j'aurais à vous torturer."2 Eli whispered ending the sentence with a wink. Clare flushed bright red.

"Now I know that you said something inappropriate right now," Clare huffed, "why won't you tell me?"

"Because messing with you is too much fun." Eli replied his smirk growing even bigger. Before Clare could respond Ms. Dawes entered the room and began class. Clare turned around in her seat and tried to focus on Ms. Dawes' lesson but her mind kept wondering. All she could think about was what Eli had said to her and all the possibilities it could be. She hated to admit it to herself but Eli speaking French to her turned her on, even more when he winked at her afterwards. She started imagining all the other things Eli could do with that skilled mouth of his. She already knew that he was a good kisser but that is all they had done since they got in a relationship. They hadn't even made out yet. She wondered what it would be like to have his mouth on her neck licking and biting her, leaving proof of what they had done. She even started to imagine him going down on her, using his lips and tongue to bring her to her peak. The bell suddenly rang jolting Clare out of her daydream. She gathered her things, turned around, and came face to face with a smirking Eli.

"Have a nice daydream?" Eli chuckled as they walked out of the classroom together.

"I wasn't daydreaming." Clare lied hoping that Eli would let it go and not delve deeper into what she was daydreaming about.

"Then what was today's lesson about?" Eli smirked as he leaned against the locker next to Clare's.

"Um…uh…I don't know." Clare finally admitted as she opened her locker and gathered up her stuff to go home.

"So what were you daydreaming about?" Eli asked as Clare finished up packing and closed her locker making their way down the hall towards the exit.

"It was nothing special," Clare responded as they approached Morty, "just your run-of-the-mill daydream."

"It didn't seem run-of-the-mill." Eli stated opening Clare's door for her and letting her slide in before closing it and going around to the driver's side.

"What do you mean?" Clare asked with slight panic in her voice. If Eli had found out what she was daydreaming about she would be mortified.

"You just seemed really into your daydream, that's all." Eli responded nonchalantly. They soon fell into an awkward silence. It might not have been awkward for Eli but it damn sure was for Clare. All she could think about was her daydream and being in an enclosed space with Eli was not helping the situation. They finally arrived in front of her house and Clare made a dash to get out of the car but before she could get out Eli grabbed her wrist. Clare turned to look at him with confusion and a hint of fear etched in her face.

"La prochaine fois que je vous vois mal à l'aise comme ça, il sera sous moi."3 Eli whispered seductively in Clare's ear before letting go of her wrist and sitting back in his seat. It took a minute for Clare to get her thoughts together. Finally, she was able to move and he just kissed him on the cheek and got out of the car. She still had no clue what Eli had said to her but she knew for a fact that it was sexual and that sent a jolt down her spine.

* * *

Clare was exhausted the next morning. She tossed and turned all night thinking about what Eli could have possibly said to her. She was starting to get antsy because the more Eli spoke French to her the more she wanted him to throw her against a locker and fuck her senseless. She had avoided him all day today telling him that she was busy with other work and that Alli was having boy trouble, but she was currently sitting in English, the one place where she couldn't escape him. She had decided that two could play at his game and she had a plan to finally get what she wanted and she had a few tricks up her sleeve to do it.

"Hello Miss Edwards," Eli said bringing her out of her own thoughts, "have anymore _daydreams_?" The way he said the last word made Clare want to melt. She couldn't believe that after six months of dating he still had that effect on her. Now, it was time to put her plan into action.

"No more daydreams," Clare responded as Eli sat down in his normal seat, "but I did have an _interesting_ dream last night." It was Clare's turn to smirk as a look shock appeared on Eli's face. He was expecting her to blush and turn away like she normally did but he liked feisty Clare better.

"Do tell." Eli replied mirroring Clare's smirk.

"It's little X-rated for the classroom, maybe I'll tell you later when we're alone." Clare retorted with a wink and spun around in her seat. If Eli was shocked before he was completely flabbergasted now. He didn't know where this new Clare came from but he was completely okay with it.

"Ne pas me taquiner Edwards."4 Eli whispered, his warm breath hitting her neck. Clare involuntarily shivered and hated the fact that her body had betrayed her. Ms. Dawes entered the room and started her lesson but again all Clare could think about was Eli. At this point she didn't even care what he was actually saying anymore as long as he said in that sultry tone. Her daydream got even more graphic as she thought about him running his hands up and down her body and whispering French in her ear as he nibbled on her neck, collarbone, and hips until he finally got to her…BRING! The bell again ripped her from her daydream and she couldn't even imagine what the car ride home with Eli would be like.

"Have another fun daydream?" Eli asked and she could hear the smirk in his voice. She was already forward with him before; she couldn't retreat back into her shell now. That's what he wanted her to do.

"You could say that," Clare replied making her way towards her locker, "it was _much_ more fun than yesterdays." She knew that Eli could hear the wink in her voice and she was hoping that she was effecting him even half as much as he was effecting her.

"Are you going to elaborate?" Eli asked as Clare got her things together and closed her locker.

"Nope."

"Why not?" Eli asked following her to Morty.

"Because where's the fun in that?" Clare responded using Eli's exact words against him. They both got into Morty and Clare suddenly felt uneasy. When they were outside or in a classroom it was easy for Clare to be feisty and confident but being in an enclosed space with him took all the confident out of her. They drove in silence the whole way to her house but this time Clare couldn't run into her house. They had to work on their next English project together, which meant she couldn't escape. They made their way into her house and up to her room where they normally worked on English.

"So we're in a more private setting," Eli said pointing around her room, "what did you dream about last night?" She was hoping he would forget her earlier statement but wasn't shocked that he didn't. It was her own fault for even trying to sexy. She could have just blushed and retreated away but no, she had to play along with his little game.

"Nah, I think I'll keep it to myself." Clare responded some confidence apparently still left in her.

"That's not fair," Eli said walking towards her, "you said you would tell me when we were alone and look we're alone."

"I changed my mind," Clare replied crossing her arms in front of her chest, "I am allowed to do that." Eli gave her an once-over and closed the distance until he was right in front of her face and his hands had a firm grip on her hips.

"Je veux vas te faire encule jusqu'à ce que tu cries mon nom." Eli whispered his breath hitting Clare face and sending a shiver down her spine.

"How about we make a deal," Clare responded pushing him back slightly, "I'll tell you what I dreamt about if you tell me what you just said." Eli contemplated her proposal. If he repeated what he said in English there was no going back. He knew she wanted to wait and he didn't want to her to think that he was just trying to get in her pants. Did his need to know if he was in her dream outweigh the fun of messing with her?

"Deal," Eli stated, "now what was your dream about?"

"Fine, I'll tell you." Clare said positioning her self cross-legged at the top of her bed, "but remember, you have to tell me what you just said after."

"Deal." Eli replied sitting at the foot of the bed.

"I was alone in Ms. Dawes classroom working on a paper when you came into the room. We playfully argued back and forth for a while until it wasn't playful anymore but sexual. Suddenly, we were only inches apart from each other and we were both breathing heavily. You made the first move and grabbed the back of my hair and pulled me towards you until your lips were on mine. The kiss was hungry and we made our way over to Ms. Dawes desk. Without breaking contact we shoved everything off the desk. You picked me up and placed me down on the desk and I instinctively wrapped my legs around your waist." Clare paused seeing a visible reaction from Eli. This only fueled her fire and added a smirk to her face, "My hands made their way down to the hem of your shirt and we broke contact only momentarily for you to discard your shirt. You ripped open my blouse and buttons flew everywhere but before I could yell at you, your mouth was on my neck biting down hard as I bit my lip to try and suppress the moan that was trying to escape my throat…"

"Stop." Eli harshly interrupted.

"What?" Clare asked confused. Was he disgusted by her dream? Did she say something wrong? Did he not want to have sex with her? Before she could ask him any of those questions, Eli's lips were on hers. One hand was tangled in her hair while the other had a bruising grip on her hip. This kiss was hungry, and different than the innocence kisses they shared. She could also feel his erection pressing in to her stomach. Eli nibbled his way down her jaw and to her ear.

"Je veux vas te faire encule jusqu'à ce que tu cries mon nom." Eli repeated before biting hard on her pulse point. Clare let out a loud moan and was extremely happy that her parents were not home and wouldn't be for hours.

"You have to tell me what that means." Clare said through ragged breaths her hands pulling at Eli's hair trying to get him closer to her.

"It means, 'I want to fuck you until you scream my name' and I meant every word of it." Eli replied already undoing the buttons of her top. Hearing him say the words in English sent a jolt to her sex. She licked her way up his neck and nibbled on his ear.

"Fuck me then." Clare purred against his ear.

"I love it when you swear." Eli stated crashing his lips to hers as he ripped open her blouse not caring that buttons flew everywhere. He quickly started to lick and bite at the newly exposed skin as Clare's hands made their way to the hemline of his t-shirt. They broke momentarily as the article of clothing was thrown somewhere near the door. Another bout of confidence came over Clare as she flipped them over so she was straddling his waist. She took pride in the look of shock on Eli's face and wasted no time in licking and biting at his pulse point making sure to leave a nice hickey for tomorrow. She licked and bit her way down until she was at the waistband of his skinny jeans. She slowly licked her way from one hipbone to the other making sure to sink her teeth in the skin right above the hipbone each time.

"Oh fuck, Clare." Eli whined, his erection twitching uncomfortably behind his jeans. She slowly undid his jeans and pulled both them and his boxers down releasing his dick. Clare wrapped her hand around his member and slowly started pumping.

"Clare please." Eli begged not being able to take much more of her torturously slow strokes. A strangled groan escaped his throat as Clare licked a line up his shaft and took the tip into her mouth. Clare swirled her tongue around Eli's head and relished in the sounds he was making because of her. She finally sunk down taking all of him in her mouth.

"Fuck." Eli moaned loving the wet heat that surrounded him. Clare bobbed her head up and down sucking him off. Every so often she would swirl her tongue around his head, which would pull a deep moan from Eli's lips. Eli could feel himself getting close and he didn't want this to end that quickly. He grabbed the back of her and pulled her off of him and into a searing kiss flipping them over so he could be on top. He licked his way down her neck to her chest. He reached around her and in an instant her bra was unhooked and thrown behind him. He quickly latched his mouth onto the sensitive bud of her right breast while massaging the other with his hand. Soft moans spilled from Clare's lips and Eli swore he could have gotten drunk off those sounds. He moved over to the other breast and gave it the same treatment before kissing his way down her stomach and to her skirt. He didn't even hesitate ripping her skirt and underwear off in one tug. Clare was soaking wet and Eli's dick twitched with anticipation. He gently placed kisses up her thigh until he reached her center. He hesitated making Clare squirm as his hot breath hit her wet folds.

"Eli, fuck, stop teasing me?" Clare breathily asked. She knew he was teasing her just like she teased him but she wanted him and wanted him now.

"What's the magic word?" Eli asked a smirk pulling at his lips.

"Please…" Clare whimpered. That was good enough for Eli. He licked a line up her slit before pushing two fingers into her with ease.

"Dieu vous sont tellement humide."5 Eli murmured against her flesh. At this point Clare didn't care what Eli was saying anymore. He could be reading road signs in French and it would still turn her on. She let out a moan as he sucked on her clit continuing to finger her.

"Oh god, Eli…so good…" Clare moaned fisting Eli's hair. Eli continued his ministrations but added a third finger eliciting a long moan from Clare. Eli could get addicted to the sounds she made in bed. They were like crack to him and he did everything he could to make sure he continued hearing them. Eli sucked on her clit more while curling his fingers causing Clare to let out a loud moan. Thank god, they had the house to themselves or Mrs. Edwards would make sure he never even thought about stepping foot in her house again. Clare's grip on Eli's hair tightened as her climax hit her. Eli lapped up her juices until she stilled beneath him. Removing his fingers, he looked up at Clare and instantly got hard again. Her hair was disheveled, her lips swollen, and her perfect breasts were rising and falling with every shallow breath she took.

"Je te veux si mal."6 Eli whispered before kissing her again. Their tongues fought for dominance and eventually Clare won. She pushed on Eli's shoulder forcing him on his back with her straddling him.

"What did you just say?" Clare asked after breaking the kiss.

"I said I want you so badly." Eli responded. A new rush hit Clare as his words sunk in. With out a word Clare reached into the drawer in her nightstand and pulled out a condom.

"You own condoms?" Eli asked shock clear in in voice.

"Alli bought them for me when we started dating." Clare responded chuckling.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Eli asked noticing that all Clare's confidence had faded away, "cause I can wait for as long as you want."

"No I want this," Clare responded a surge of confidence rushing through her body, "I want you. Now fuck me." Eli didn't need any more reassurance. He grabbed the condom from Clare and flipped them over so he was on top of her. He sucked on her neck biting and licking making sure to leave multiple hickeys. Clare moaned beneath him. He moved his hands to her center and slowly inserted a finger into her. Her kissed her roughly as his finger moved in and out of her. Biting down on her lower lip, he inserted another finger and quickened the pace, scissoring his fingers inside her from time to time. Moan after moan spilled from Clare mouth. Eli still couldn't believe his quiet, shy girlfriend was so vocal in bed. When he thought she was ready he removed his fingers from her earning him a whimpered from Clare. He tore open the condom, rolled it on and positioned himself at her entrance.

"This might hurt." Eli stated look Clare directly in the eyes before slowly entering her. Eli was right there was pain but it wasn't as bad as she had assumed it was going to be. It felt like she was being stretched and it was more uncomfortable than actually painful. Eli stopped his movements once he was fully in her to let her adjust to his length. After a few moments the uncomfortable feeling went away and a new feeling of pleasure took its place.

"Move." Clare stated. Eli started to thrust in and out of her at a slow place trying his best not to hurt her. Clare understood why Eli was going slowly but the slow pace was not producing the friction she needed.

"Faster." Clare demanded gripping Eli's shoulders. Eli complied. He quicken the pace causing them both to moan. Clare clawed down Eli's back as he hit her spot. Clare felt another surge of confidence and flipped them over so she was on top. The new angle caused her to almost scream in pleasure. She bobbed up and down using Eli's shoulders as an anchor. Eli's grip on her hips was so tight she knew that there were going to be bruises tomorrow. Clare could feel the coil inside of her tightening and knew that she was close.

"I'm so close." She stated throwing her head back in ecstasy as Eli bucked his hips hitting her right there. Eli trailed one of his hands from her hip to the bundle of nerves between them and started rubbing circles on her clit. The new sensation was driving Clare wild. She held onto Eli's shoulders so hard, her knuckles were white as she rode him even harder.

"Fuck Eli…" she moaned as her orgasm hit her. She clawed her nails down Eli's chest causing Eli's climax to hit him. He leaned up kissing her roughly as their movements slowed. Clare slowly got off of Eli and gathered up her clothes while he disposed of the condom in her bathroom trashcan. Eli walked back into the room decked only in boxers and was met with a sight that would forever be engrained in his brain. Clare fucking Edwards was lying on her bed with sex hair, swollen lips, multiple visible hickeys and wearing only his Dead Hand t-shirt.

"You kinda ruined mine so I didn't think you would mind if I borrowed your shirt." Clare smirked noticing Eli's gape.

"I'd be fine if that's the only thing you wore for the rest of forever." Eli said joining her on the bed and pulling her into his side.

"Of course you would be," Clare chuckled sticking her tongue out at him, "I love you."

"I love you too."

 **Here are the translations :D**

1\. What are the other things you can do with that tongue?

2\. You have no idea how much fun I would have torturing you.

3\. Next time I see you squirm like that, it will be under me.

4\. Do not tease me Edwards

5\. God, you are so wet

6\. I want you so bad.


End file.
